fanundertalefandomcom-20200214-history
Storyshift chara
Chara Dreemurr is the last human that fell in Underground before the protagonist, adopted after they fell from the surface by Asgore and Toriel. They live in Snowdin with their brother Asriel, and play a supporting role in the story. You encounter them in the beginning of Snowdin. They take the role of Sans. They don't have 1 ATK and 1 DEF like Sans does. Profile Appearance Chara is a human child around the same size as the protagonist, a bit older than Frisk, having the same height as them. They have light brown hair, black eyes and rosy blushing cheeks. They wear an unzipped light lime hoodie over a white t-shirt. They wear black pants, red gloves and boots. Personality Chara cares a lot about monsters in Underground, especially their family, which they consider to be the coolest. They like to tease Frisk, who Chara calls "pretty mirror" due to their physical resemblance, and Asriel, calling them Rei, saying often that they're cute and that they are cooler than them, even though Chara considers Asriel the coolest monster in the Underground. Despite their teasing nature, Chara can be easily offended, for example when Frisk says that Asriel is cooler than them. Chara also has a serious side, they are conscious that monsters are delicate and are determined to save them. They go to Grillby's a lot, petting the dog squad and they like chocolate quite a lot. They also like to prank people with ketchup. Powers and Abilities Chara, Being a Demon, Has some magical capability. Not much is known about exactly what they can do, however they have been seen to use shortcuts, similar to sans, and in they're room we encounter sentient vines which may indicate the use of plant magic. As a human, Chara possesses Determination, which raises their abilities, even though they have less Determination than Frisk, and due to this they are aware of the resets. Relationships Frisk Chara plays a supporting role in Storyshift. They are very happy when they meet Frisk, starting to follow them in their journey to Snowdin, giving them advice and teasing them. Chara refers to them as "pretty mirror" or "partner". Asriel Asriel is Chara's adoptive brother. They love Asriel a lot, caring about him and protecting him when it is needed. They consider him the cutest and coolest monster in the Underground, and they do not want any harm done toward him, as shown when they are worried about Frisk's behavior. Papyrus Chara hasn't met Papyrus face-to-face, but has spoken to him. One night, Chara grabbed their vine-cutting knife and ran from home, going all the way to the door of the Ruins. It is highly implied that Chara was fixing to commit suicide, when Papyrus' voice came from the other side of the door. They answered almost on reflex, and spent the next several hours talking, with Chara answering Papyrus' questions as best as possible. On the topic of families, Chara talked about theirs, and (presumably) how they weren't sure if their kindness was real or a cruel joke; Papyrus mentioned he hadn't seen them "in centuries." By the time they had finished, Chara had come to realize the kindness and trust shown by the monsters trapped in the Underground was completely legitimate, and Chara had abandoned their previous idea and ran home; the first thing they did was cling to Asriel and bawl their eyes out.